


A Man Worth Defying For

by O-R-I (Writing_squiggle)



Series: What He's Worth [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disapproving Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Parental Issues, You make a choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/O-R-I
Summary: After a talk with your parents, you realise what you have to do to remain happy.





	A Man Worth Defying For

**Author's Note:**

> just working through some stuff. Ignore me.

You slowly walked through the room, keeping an eye on Hanzo. Completely distraught you didn't want to catch his attention, knowing it would make him angry at the people who nearly brought you to tears. 

It wasn't their fault, it certainly didn't look good. Disappearing from their lives overnight as you relocated to Gibraltar, your parents finally got a vague call from you and they reacted how anyone else would react in that situation. 

Their concern and fear lashing out in anger, attacking you and dredging up the problem that they had with Hanzo. 

“It isn't surprising with who you married,” they scorned, “that he'd drag you into irresponsibility.”

It just felt like a low blow but you knew where it was coming from. Hanzo didn't exactly make a good first impression, so wracked with fear that he was sharp and making his insecurities come true. It also didn't help that Hanzo was vague with his job, giving the impression that he was unemployed. 

Genji had even made a joke at the wedding when he saw their sour faces, loudly joking that he hadn't done anything yet. You were so happy when Zenyatta had got them to accept it wasn't their choice and from that, they gave Hanzo a late blessing that he was craving. 

You thought this was over with truthfully, they'd live with their discontent and you'd be happily married but you shouldn't have made assumptions. 

Their scorning words quickly bringing you to tears, making you hang up on them. You just wanted your emotions to wash over, not bringing it to your husband who had enough to deal with as it was. 

You felt Hanzo’s hand rest on your shoulder, bringing you into an embrace. You felt yourself calm down at his husky smell before realizing that you couldn't hide anything from him. He was more attuned to your emotions that he was with his own. 

“What is bothering you?” he asked as he rocked slightly on his heels. 

“My parents called me today,” you said and he froze, muttering something under his breath. 

While you didn't understand what it was you knew he was a bit angry, keeping in his words for you. His own view of his family was strained and he didn't appreciate anyone who brought you near tears either. 

“Are you alright?” his voice as stilted and you nodded, wiping away the remains of your crying. 

“It just caught me off guard,” you murmured and he gave an understanding noise, having felt that way many years ago. 

“Do you just want to watch a movie?" he asked, "I know you were looking at that new one. What was it called?"

"They Came From Beyond the Moon," you said and he nodded, sitting you down before getting a few snacks for the pair of you.

He came and sat down, a bag of chips that you had stuffed into one of the cupboards. THe two of you nibbled on the slightly stale chips as the movie rolled along, your head resting on his shoulder as you blankly looked forward. You slipped your hand into his and your eyes flickered up to take in his face.

"I think it might be best if I stopped talking to my parents," you finally said and a flicker of emotion trickled across it, "If they have their way they'll tear us apart."

"I didn't want to push you either way," he said, having thought the same thing, "This is your choice to make."

"I choose to love you," you said, "I chose that a long time ago."


End file.
